WGTF
Watts Gangs Task Force (WGTF) The Watts Gang Task Force (also known as the WGTF) is a community-based group that was created to reduce gang related crime in the Watts, Los Angeles, California area History In December 2005, over a 31-day period, violence in the Watts community escalated. There were 18 gang related shootings, seven of which were homicides. Los Angeles Councilwoman Janice Hahn called a meeting of community leaders, the Los Angeles Police Department, school representatives, service providers, gang intervention workers, and city departments and facilitated by the City of Los Angeles Human Relations Commission, to see how, together, they could stop the violence. This was the beginning of the Watts Gang Task Force. Since that first meeting in January 2006, the task force has met every Monday in Councilwoman Hahn's Watts office, and facilitated by the Human Relations Commission. Active Gangs EAST SIDE WATTS CRIP GANGS1 * 120th street Hustle Crips 120st * Bad Ass Gangster Crips 107st 110st * Back Street Watts Crips 109st 110st() * Front street Watts Crips 103ST 106ST * Grape Street Crips 95st 97st 101st 102st 103st 112st 113st(JORDAN DOWNS) * Nut Hood Watts Crips 108st 109st 110st 111st * Pee Jay Watts Crips 112st 113st 114st 115st(IMPERIAL COURTS) * Hat Gang Watts Crips 92st 94st 96st * Watts Mafia Crips Gang 99st * Holme Town Mafia Crips 97st * Watts Franklin Crip Gang 101st 102st * Ten Line Gangster Crips 110st * Fudge Town Mafia Crips 105st 107st * Blue Gate Mafia Crips 103st * Watts Compton Avenue Crips 95st 97st * Seven Street Watts Crips 117st * Holmes Street Watts Crips 118st * Kitchen Crip Gang 87st 95st 116st * Avalon Gangster Crips 88st 116st(AVALON GARDENS) * East Coast Crips 89st 97st 102st 118st * Neighbor Hoods Crips 112st * East Side Hustler Crips 91st 104st 108st 109st 115st 118st * Main Street Mafia Crips 98st * East Side Koolidge Crips 92st * East Side Clovis Crips 101st * East Side 96 Watts Crips 96st * Dead End Kids 91st * Hard Time Hustler Crips 88st 91st 93st * Beach Town Mafis Crips 95st * Watts Playground Crip Gang 115st EAST SIDE WATTS BLOOD GANGS * Village Town Piru 126st * Hacienda Village Boys 103st 104st 105st 106st 107st(HACIENDA VILLAGE) * Miller Gangster Bloods 118st 119st 120st 121st * Circle City Piru 104st 105st 106st * Bounty Hunter Bloods 108st 109st 110st 111st 112st 113st 114st 115st(NICKERSON GARDENS) * Elm Street Bishops 92st * Family Swan Bloods 89st * Bebop Watts Bishops 92st 93st 94st * Neighbor Hood Family 92st * Athens Park Bloods 124st SOUTH SIDE WATTS 13 GANGS * Watts Hood Villains 13 * Mid City Stoners 13 * 106st Watts 13 * Watterios 13 * Watts Lifers 13 * Watts Boys 13 * Wild Boys 13 * 5th Hill Watts 13 * Morton Town Watts 13 * Suicidal Watts 13 * Hickory Street Watts 13 * Elm Street Watts 13 * Ivy Street Watts 13 * Watts Krooks 13 * Watts Locos 13 * Watts 13 * Killer Mexico Town 13 * Watts Varrio Grape Street 13 * Watts Varrio Front Street 13 * Killer Mob 13 * Nut Hod Watts 13 * Watts Jardons 13 * Varrio Locos 13 * Village Boys 13 * Ten Line Gangster Locos 13 * Weigand Colonia Watts 13 * Big Watts 13 * Dark Avenue Criminal Watts 13 * Watts Mafiosos 13 * 109st watts 13 Category:Groups?